


The Nest

by AwatereJones



Series: Bone and Ash [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Dragons, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto has decided to stay. Jack thought that meant in his bed but a Dragon Rider must be with his Dragons and unless Jack can get used to sleeping in the stables he has to think of a compromise. After all ... how safe is it out there in the night? Alt Verse





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was in his quarters when he became aware of someone behind him and he turned to face Jack who stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

Ianto hoped it didn't sound too demanding but seriously, it was barely a month since Jasmine's death and he really hoped he wasn't here to argue about the crown thing again… it was getting old.

"You still sleep here" Jack said with a sullen frown, "I have to come out here every night to get a cuddle."

OK.

A new argument then.

"I am near the dragon out here, they like to be close to me, either I sleep out here or I can sleep on the roof of the castle, your pleasure your majesty" Ianto said calmly and Jack pouted more as he considered a comeback.

Ianto knew he was grieving, feeling guilty for feeling happy that Ianto was back and scared that Ianto would leave again. Ianto knew Jack didn't do the feels so well and was acting out like a child but he was tired too.

"Jack. I am a rider. I must be with my Dragon. They need me a much as you and they do not understand the nights I am away, they pine." Ianto finished folding the tunic, "I see no way around this. As much as I love you, I cannot sacrifice their happiness any more than I would ask you to sacrifice that of your children."

Jack nodded, seeing that this was not an argument but a lesson as he slumped on the edge of the bed and looked around. Then he had one of those ideas he knew Ianto would roll his eyes at so he furtively looked around and then slid towards the door, "Well, gonna check the kitchen for leftovers, are you coming in for lunch? Mama would love to see you."

"Is mine still there?"

"Ianto, you know the meetings that were tabled still have to happen, Jazzy sort of paused things but now we are off and…. Waffling for hours and hours about nothing" Jack sighed theatrically, "Please come on and save me from being polite."

"OK, as long as I do not have to speak to people ether. Can we pretend I am Mute? I know…let's pretend I don't speak English and talk to each other in gibberish."

Jack sniggered at the thought and then shook with laugher as he took off across the keep and Ianto smiled as he listened and slowed his tidying to wonder what Jack was really up to.

He had caught that gleam of intelligence. Or was it madness?

.

.

.

.

.

"It can be done?" he asked softly and his craftsmen nodded with enthusiasm then headed out as Ianto entered the King's Room, bowing and scraping that pissed him off no end ensued until he could shut the door.

The King's Room was what Ianto secretly referred to as Jack's Rumpus Room full of weapons, toys, maps, an old dragon saddle on a saddle-horse the children played on…lots of old stuff his lover collected like a pack rat.

"Why were they here?" Ianto asked as he absently corrected a piece of tat on the shelf behind the large desk Jack as sitting at and Jack reached out a long stick from beside his desk to poke the tat out of line again with glee.

"I had a jobbie for them" Jack said as he swung in his chair and watched the Mara prince stalk about the room, "Some building needed off the west wing. They will complete it for me in no time. Used to my follies."

"Yes, many are" Ianto said as he leaned in to look at a picture behind glass that was barely visible under the filth, "Jack, when was this room last cleaned?"

"Cleaned?" Jack asked with surprise, "Why?"

Ianto smiled and straightened up to turn and face him, seeing something that made his smile bigger. "While we are alone I need to talk to you about Kellie."

"Kellie?"

"Yes. Horrible child, I do think she is plump enough to feed to the dragons now my love" Ianto said in a musical voice and a giggle emanated from under the desk that had Jack's face changing to one of horror.

Ah. Whatever the secret …. She had heard it had she? Ianto revisited the urge to raise an eyebrow and instead stalked some more.

"Yes. My crown will be safe, dragon will be fed and we will be free to adopt another daughter … maybe one with long hair that had no desire to chop it all off like a heathen scummer."

"Oi!" the voice exploded as the child struggled out to stand and face him, her hands on her hips and the wisps of hair on her head sticking out in all directions as Jack sighed and again looked at the mess she had made when she cut off all her gorgeous hair for the funeral pyre.

He was beyond angry that the servants had done so to show their grief, but when she had asked and then decided to do the same he was so upset he thought he might scream. Ianto's dismay was evident as well, now finally accepting her actions he had decided to make it onto something positive.

"There you are" he said with a soft smile, "My sister waits for you. Did you know she is a specialist with hair and will make your little bob pretty again, come. Let's see if she can make it look less like a dragon has already tried to taste you, eh?"

He led the child off and Jack followed nervously as he knew as well as Ianto the child had heard the plans.


	2. finding room

Rhiannon was pleased Ianto had decided to accept her offer to help the child and now she fussed as the little girl sat on the high stool trading insults with Ianto much as Mica had. Rhiannon was half way though feathering the hair by the little ear when it suddenly occurred to her that this was her niece. She was tending to her own niece.

Ianto's child.

"Are you alright Sissy?"

"Just wondering if her fringe is high enough" she covered her shock as Ianto peered at the little one. The finery he wore was fae-like but was in Jack's colours as he tried different themes and styles in an attempt to find something that suited him. He found the loose fitting pants they called trousers to be quite comfortable, more so than tights and although Jack complained he preferred him in tights he had finally admitted his arse did look nice in trousers too. Add the nice waistcoat over the large flowing tunic of his people and you had a cross between Jack Sparrow and Sherlock Holmes without his jacket on. Of course, had such people existed in this realm both would have gone without comment. Rhiannon had also noticed Jack's change of style, a waistcoat appearing today which was something he never wore and she now felt pleasure in the fact they were mirroring one another with their clothing.

"Perfect, she looks cute like that, so sweet" Ianto gushed happily and the child's back straightened with the praise as he told her she was so good for sitting still for her Aunty. Ianto had worked out that Kellie worked better with praise than scolding, the old Nanny dispatched the first time he heard the woman raise her voice to threaten a smacking for an offence Ianto found confusing. So the child wanted to climb the tree, what was wrong with that? Jack had been amused by Ianto's confusion as he tried or explain that princesses did not do such thing but then remembered this was a Mara, they live in the damned things. Kellie admitting that she did indeed smack quite hard enough for Jack to agree it was time for a change. The Fae Nanny had arrived cautious and embarrassed as it transpired she had been sent away for shame of not wedding the boy her parents chose. Well … OK. We can relate. Jack decided to like her instantly, as is his way and after a few days of covert watching Ianto decided to like her too … as is his way. Toto didn't care either way and Kellie decided she liked this woman who spoke like Ianto and was as patent and kind. Soon calling her Nana instead of Nanny. Another thing that Ianto knew vexed his mother but that was not his problem. This child would know her own mind.

A servant hovered with the little baby who was whimpering, Ianto immediately rushing to scoop him up and croon as he held him against him, comforting the little boy, "Still gassy?"

"I used the new teat M' lord" the Nanny sighed "He does not like the milk."

"I will speak with the old ones. Perhaps different milk can be trialled" Ianto said as his hand rubbed the little back, "I will bathe him, the warm water helps move the gas."

"Poor little man" Rhiannon said as she watched how easily Ianto held the child, the little girl sliding from the stool to look up at him.

"Me too?"

"Yes, let's get the copper nice and warm, you can both enjoy the copper bath in front of the fire, yes?" Ianto offered, "Why not go fetch the bath toys for me darling."

She raced off with glee and he smiled as he turned to Rhiannon, "And she will forget about her hair and let me wash it once this one is asleep."

"Clever" Rhiannon nodded, "she is quite taken with you."

"Sometimes" Ianto nodded, "she still misses her mama of course and fears I am trying to replace her. It will take her some time to accept me as a parental. As a friend for now is enough."

"Poor little one" she sighed, then her face changed and Ianto knew his mother was entering the room so he rose from the chair he had settled in, the baby in his arms now sucking his little thumb as Ianto turned to face her.

"Oh" she said softy, "Ianto. I didn't know you were in here."

"No, the guards outside the door were not a tip off at all" he snarked, then sighed, "Sorry little one. You do not like anger do you."

"Is he alright?" she moved closer and he stepped back, her hurt clear as he refused to let her touch the baby.

"Croup" Ianto said shortly, "He needs comforting. Excuse me."

He fled and she watched him go, then turned to her daughter, "Will he ever forgive me?"

"I do not know Mama, would you have forgiven such a thing?" Rhiannon asked, "The way to him is though his intended. Make friends with Jack, be good to him and maybe Ianto will warm to you. Jack loves him and knows his heart."

Her Majesty nodded as she considered and rose as Mica entered the room for attention, soon watching the little girl colour in as Rhiannon looked out the window to see the man in question striding across the keep with his riding crop in his hand, racing for the back door. Wherever Jack had been he had clearly rushed to get back to Ianto and was eager to see him again. Rhiannon felt comforted that her little brother had found love, even if such hardship had to happen to create it.

But then Rhiannon had to learn, didn't she.

It takes pressure to create a diamond like Ianto.

Shiny.


	3. What temper flares

Ianto woke to the stillness of the stables.

He stood and listened to try to determine the cause but the sound proofed room gave him no indication of what had woken him from a solid sleep he had really needed so he rose and slid out into the stable to check the dragons, finding them both asleep. Whatever it was, it hadn't woken anyone else which was a puzzle and as he stood there he got a feeling he was in the wrong place so he turned and headed back to his room where he had left Jack snoring softly.

He entered his berth and froze as he found someone standing there in the darkness, his Dragon eyes taking in the figure that loomed over the bed and he acted without a second thought, launching himself at the intruder and they slammed into the wall as Jack grunted and woke with shock.

Then the wall exploded as Theo entered, seizing the intruder by a leg and flinging him through the corner of the room, the other wall exploding with the force as the man screamed with horror.

The stables were awake now, dragons screaming as they exploded from their stalls with no regard for general handlers or riders, their one and only focus was the man now staggering from the destroyed room roaring in an inhuman way, his anger fierce as he launched himself out through the doors that were hanging off their hinges into the keep.

The castle was bathed with light as guards ran to circle the black dragon, the man now mere meat under his feet that he was slamming down repeatedly.

"Get it away from him, search the body for any other weapons…Theo….Theo…" Ianto fell to his knees clutching at the doorframe as Jack reached him, grabbing him close as he saw the blood seeping from Ianto's arm.

"Ianto, you're hurt" Jack gasped as Ianto gave another order, one that horrified them all.

"No Mara to touch the metal. The blades, they are Thervian!" Ianto choked as he collapsed into Jack's arms, the metal spoken of was poison to these ancient people and Jack clutched at him with dismay, trying to see how deep the cut was.

Rhys snatched Ianto up like he was a child and ran for the castle and the healers still waking to the chaos and Jack followed with a sob of fear. Myfanwy had entered the keep and trumpeted for silence, the dragons all heading back into their stalls sedately, docile in the gaze of a great mother's glare.

Ianto was placed down and Rhys stepped back wringing his hands, Jack collapsing by the bed to watch as the elders leaned over and clicked their tongues softly, their dismay obvious as they saw the cut was to muscle.

"This is bad" one finally spoke in a language Jack knew, the weird noises stopping as he rose to watch another weird conversation before the man turned to him again, "The poison rages. He is strong, bonded to two dragons, we can only hope they keep him this side of the veil."

"I can't lose him" Jack whispered, like the words might somehow take him "I need him. I … I will die without him."

"Yes well, you can break the bond if…."

"You don't understand" Jack said softly, "I will not wish to survive."

Silence as they stared at his blatant admission, then the old man spoke, "Well. We better do what we can then."

"Let me past!" Ianto's mother's voice was full of venom and there was a scattering of robes as she slammed through them to look down at her son, pale and still in the sheets. "Oh no."

"An assassin" Jack said with a hiccup, "Not me. Him, aimed at him."

"Kill him, kill you" she said harshly, "See? They thought you safe in the castle and beyond their reach so they aim for your weakness."

"It was me that was about to be attacked, thinking it him" Jack pointed with anger, "Do not forget yourself madam. That is my bond-mate!"

"Yes, and apparently they know" she sighed.

"Then let us end any pretence here" Jack said as he turned to the advisors standing to one side, "Issue a declaration. There has been a assassination attempt on my life and the life of my Bonded mate. Make that clear. MY bonded mate! Let them all see pictures of the blades, let them see who did this and then tell everyone we are accepting their declaration of independence and are forthwith removing their name from our charter of security."

"Sire"

"Thervia can sort their own shit out since they think it smells better than ours. Oh … and call back any and all dragon in their realm. They all belong to me and were there under my orders. I now order my people home." Jack said distractedly, "Those who have formed families may bring them with. Close the borders and shut the gates. Let it be known we have done so."

"Sire, to do this is to declare war" the old ones hissed.

"No. I will not have to" Jack swung to face them with a look of pure fury, "They declared. I am merely accepting it. I want their bordering lands to know my anger and disgust here. Let them take whatever action they see fit. Ianto shall be a righteous king …. I shall be the vengeful one!"

"Sire?"

Jack considered as he looked at Ianto who was now sweating with pain, "Tell them … to the victor the spoils and I will accept the lips of the new ruler against my hand, and at my beloved's feet."

They fled the room with a mixture of glee and fear as Jack made his first strategic move as king of the lands, letting a smaller realm under the umbrella of the dragons twist in the wind for the first time in over three hundred years.

Jack didn't care.

Let others see what happens, let them learn that for all his warmth and affection … without Ianto's calming hand on his thigh, he was ruthless too.


	4. A Crown of brambles

Ianto slept.

Jack paced and then sat. Stroked his cheek and whispered affections, then paced some more. It had been several days and Jack was almost dead on his feet … if you pardon the pun … and the day bed that had been brought in was unused but for small naps when Rhiannon was there to sit and keep vigil. Like Jack, the Realm seemed to be holding its breath as they waited for word, many coming to camp in the meadow outside the keep, much as they did for each birth but now with a morbid fear of an impending death again.

Deaths.

Rhiannon sat and wrung her hands, her fear for her brother making her mind whir and finally when Gray came to sit with his brother for a while she rose, leaving to hunt down her parents as she thought of a possible fix.

"Mama, Daddy. I have an idea but you may not like it" she began as she entered their quarters, "I remembered an old fable. Nanny used to say it, I think it may have worth."

They listened to her and then looked at one another long and hard, a silent argument that was resolved with a small nod of heads. Then the king said softly, "Not a fable my darling. A truth. Yes, it might work."

"At cost" the queen said as she fingered her skirts then looked at her husband, "Would you be OK? Would we?"

"I love you, do I not? What would change?" the king asked "When you hand your Crown to Rhiannon in years to pass she will rule. First born, she will rule as it was intended. My crown, my ways wanting the son … we scoffed at the foolishness of such things but…well … there you go."

"Then we are agreed" the queen nodded, "We move now before we change our minds."

The Fae King entered the room of his failing child, his wife beside him in their best finery as Jack and his mother watched with confusion. They stopped at the end of the bed, then seemed to …wait. Then to the old queen's shock her husband was carried in gently by Rhys, placed on the day bed Jack had been catnapping on.

"You wonder why we asked you all here" the queen spoke with her usual command, "We know of a way to strengthen our son, to give him more hope of staying here this side of the veil. It is not something done lightly or without problems for us in our Realm but we shall sort that out when we get back, whether they like it or not."

As she spoke the Fae King moved to stand by his son, looking down on the still form and he reached out to stroke his cheek as he whispered affections, then to Jack's confusion he reached to his own head and removed his crown.

"I am a Queen" Ianto's mother said regally, "I am the Queen of the Gypsy Moth fliers, ruler of the creatures of the worlds. My husband King of Mara, ruler of Dragon and wilding ways, together we rule the Fae. We both have power independent of one another, one crown can still rule. I am Queen of the Fae. That will not change, when we return we will still sit on the throne together and rule. But here….here a crown shall stay."

Jack gaped at Ianto's father, "Really? You would give your crown?"

"Well, it will be a change to have him wear it to her trying to I guess" the good king whispered with a wink, "She rules at home anyway, always has. Many have said the crowns should be conjoined for the mix of royal families … this is a better decision. Two realms, to different dimensions bound. This crown has more power than hers, it is ancient, crafted by the hands of the true Mara. Magic in the stones. Stone from realms and places we can never hope to visit now, power pulled from other dimensions. If he has any chance of surviving, he will do so as a king."

"We can rule together, as I always dreamed" Jack sighed, "If…if he doesn't leave me."

"Don't be foolish boy, if he leaves we all know you will follow him" the king snorted, his hand covering Jack's as his clutched at Ianto's, "Blessings. Blessings and love."

"Thank you" Jack said, watching as the crown was settled on Ianto's head, the fine gold and silver strands that seemed glow and then appear as twigs woven together to house rare gems stones seemed to adjust to fit, then it was done and the Good King straightened as it dulled to fine metals again.

"Did you see that? It accepted him" he sighed.

"Then it is done" the Queen nodded, "Hail, Fae King Ifan."

"Ianto" Rhiannon corrected, "He always chose Ianto. Do not take that from him, in this moment; give him his true self Mama."

Yes, you re right. A King must have his own name. King Ianto of the Mara" the Queen nodded.

"King of Dragons" Rhys muttered as the keep trumpeted, walls shuddering with dust rising, as Dragons stomped their feet.

The power seemed to crackle in the air as the dragons danced, their weird noises becoming musical, then ethereal as they sang a song of love. Myfanwy stood in the centre of the keep, her head thrown back to expose her throat as it glowed red hot and she purred a strange melody the others swayed to.

Then the music died.

Ianto took a deep breath.

Opened his eyes.

Jack breathed too.


	5. bone and ash?

Ianto was both horrified and deeply touched that his father had given him the crown and he sat in Jack's arms blinking at the mirror Kellie was holding up for him, her face full of excitement as she waited, finally making him laugh as he knew why.

"Well now" he croaked softly, "It appears my princely crown has no home. Whatever shall I do. Who will be my successor one day?"

She frowned as she dropped the mirror and scampered up the bed to lay against him with wide eyes, "Poor Ianto. I shall love you forever and ever!"

Ianto laughed weakly and nodded, "And one day I shall declare my daughter Kellie my queen."

"YES!" she hissed as she grabbed the crown still by the bed and rushed to put it on, crowing as it fitted her still, Ianto not having worn it since the day he let her size it to wear for the last banquet. Jack watched and knew with a sudden clarity he had not resized it because it was hers, had been the moment he let her wear it officially. Even then, with thing so tense between them Ianto had chosen Kellie as his daughter.

"Behold the crown of leaves and brambles" Rhiannon said softly from the doorway as she looked at her brother sitting up in the bed with the Mara crown on "Pebbles from faraway lands. Behold, the man strong enough to wear it, king of dragons and ruler of Mara men."

Ianto snorted as he looked over at her and finished the verse "Behold the fool of all jokers, the one who bows to the moon. Be he beast, be he magic and mist, so deny his rein at your doom."

Rhiannon smiled as he laughed weakly and waved a hand at her, "Don't be so silly, enough already Sissy."

"Really? The man who controls dragons, the man who is of mixed blood, loved by the people and prone to being a jokester?" she replied with amusement, "You don't see the crown of Mara on your head? Those gem stones like little creatures peering out at this strange world you walk in? The crown never looked like that on Da's head. It's changed."

"Rhia, stop it" Ianto said more forcefully, his face showing his soft annoyance with her, "It's just an old wives' tale."

"OK" she smiled as she settled "How do you feel today?"

"Better for a night's sleep without people hovering waiting for my demise" he said with a bland glare that made her giggle, his humour intact.

"Awww, they probably already built the pyre too, you spoil sport" she teased and he laughed softly as she settled, watching the little girl dance about curtsying to pretend suitors.

"Are you wanting anything brother?"

"To sit in the garden this afternoon so the dragons can see me. They pine, I feel their annoyance" Ianto replied and Jack made a weird noise, he shuffled in his seat as Ianto turned to look at him.

"Um" Jack seemed to pluck at the seat's arm, "I did a bad thing."

"Oh dear"

"Um… I had an idea and it was already being put into practice before this all happened and now it's done so you can't stop me" Jack said with a childish pout.

"What have you done!"

"Well….um" Jack rolled his eyes around the room and Kellie turned to face the bed.

"Daddy made a big room for all of us!" she said and Jack glared at her.

"Did not! You sleep in your own bed, we've argued this already!" he scolded.

"Too late, I slept there last night in Theo's arms. Ha!" she crowed, "Now I shall sleep between the dragon's feet with a crown! Hahahahahahaa"

She took off like the little beast she was and Ianto blinked then looked at Jack, "What?"

"Well … I had it build like a large ball room with the end two large doors. The dragons can come and go, our bedroom at the end nearest to doors to the castle and…well …. A dining area for breakfasts outside through smaller doors…like…our own area that used to be the back field. All walled off so the children can run and play, the dragons can land and watch over them…er… are you mad?"

"You assumed I would agree to leave the stables to move into private quarters with my dragons?" Ianto asked, one eyebrow rising. "Their home?"

Jack was about to beg but then saw the twinkle in a corner of Ianto's eye and realised he was teasing him, "You bugger!"

Ianto smiled as he leaned back into the pillows, "I am curious."

"Well, later we shall go and look, you can choose the wall coverings" Jack said softly, "They are almost finished with the dragon stall. It's huge, like … four dragons could sleep in there, they will both love it and as she said Theo is already entrenched lest I change my mind."

"What a wonderful gift" Ianto smiled as he saw Jack light up.

What a sweet man, to think of the dragons.

His babies.

.

.

.

Behold the crown of leaves and brambles,

Pebbles from faraway lands.

Behold, the man strong enough to wear it,

king of dragons and ruler of man.

Behold the fool of all jokers,

the one who bows to the moon.

Be he beast, be he magic and mist,

so deny his rein at your doom.

For he flies in the fiery heat of sunlight

He wears the colour of the shadows on his sash

He is the king of kings and ruler of all

Those who deny this all just bones and ash.


	6. A nest

It was wonderful… once he got there.

Ianto was alarmed to see the wheelchair and hid his annoyance as he knew the Good King used it on occasion and did not wish to offend him by complaining so he allowed Jack to push him and then was glad he was sitting as he entered the huge room and gripped the chair arms with shock.

The ceiling was almost three stories high, more than enough for a dragon to flex their wings and the sleeping area for them was warm and airy. Human end, closest to the castle was also well set up with a mezzanine level above the sleeping quarters that was open without a wall which was obviously a large office area so he could also be face to face with the dragons when working in the comfort of their own space, not somewhere others could interrupt.

Jack had thought this through.

A lot.

"What was the rest?" Kellie asked as she leaned on the arm of the wheelchair, the little one in his arms yawning and nuzzling into his neck as he looked down at the little girl.

"Hush" he whispered, "I will tell you later."

"OK" she nodded, running to leap into the straw in the dragon's bed and Jack turned to Ianto.

"What did she mean… the rest?"

"The poem Rhia was saying, it is an old story. The little beast has worked it out and knows there is more to it than what was said. I will tell her later while we are snuggled in bed, she likes stories" Ianto smiled.

"She has taken to you, well they both have" Jack noted as he looked down at the little boy now asleep in Ianto's lap, curled up like a kitten. Ianto was absently stroking the little thatch of hair and nodded as he looked over the entire place.

"How do we keep it warm in winter?" he asked without concern knowing that even if Jack had overlooked this, the builders would not have knowing the Dragons needed warmth.

"Those rods along the walls go deep into the earth, feel them . Not too hot, but hot right?" Jack wheeled Ianto over and he placed a hand against the rod and felt the heat radiate off it, "We use the earth's natural heat"

"Well done" Ianto praised, watching as Myfanwy entered to greet Theo then saw Ianto and screamed with glee, the baby starting awake without a cry of fear.

Even at this tender age little Toto knew the sound of Dragons and merely blinked up at the huge creature that was now bending to delicately check out the youngling in her beloved's arms. Ianto held the baby up and smiled as she breathed gently on the bub who laughed and gurgled.

"Mine!" Kellie demanded as she skipped over with her arms out and Ianto watched with something akin to pride as his dragon leaned down to let the child hug her muzzle, the little face pressed against leathery skin shining with love, "Hello Miffy."

"Miffy?" Ianto chortled, the huge eyes rolling to glare at him making him giggle as he held his hands wide, "Hey, who am I to question the will of our little future queen."

"These children … they are yours" Jack said as he crouched by the chair and held Ianto's hand, trying to be earnest, "With my blood, they live but with your heart they will grow. Know this as much as I know the sun will bed itself tonight. Ianto … I love you. You are my life, I hope…I mean…"

Ianto blinked, "You better not be proposing to me, not with your knee in the dirt. I want it to be from the highest balcony, at the top of your lungs!"

"Really?" Jack grinned and Ianto realized a beat too late he had issued a challenge that could be met and Jack ran from the room as Ianto cursed and turned to look at Rhys.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get me outside so I can see the dork!" Ianto roared and Rhys laughed as they raced through the smaller twin doors out into the keep where people gasped as they saw Ianto for the first time since the attack, laughing as he clutched the handles of the chair and showing himself very much alive, the little black dragon squeezing out the doors with grunts and complaints as Myfanwy took the proper doors to shield Ianto from above.

Jack stalked out on the balcony and looked over the keep, excited to see Ianto there looking up with Myfanwy almost eye level as he grinned at her.

"I, King Jackson of the plains hereby proclaim my love and bonding to King Ianto of the Fae!" Jack roared happily, "I love him! He is my heart, my mate and forever shall be my partner! He is the parental of my children, the holder of my hand and warmer of my bed! If anyone does not like it they can piss off or Myf here will eat them for me! So I say!"

Ianto laughed, his head thrown back as people cheered and the dragons all looked around to see if there would be an eating.

Nope.

All good as a little girl danced with joy.


	7. The light casts shadow one must live with

Ianto had been concerned but now knew it was for naught as he looked at the thrones that lined the staging area of the large ballroom. All were equal. Ianto wanted to walk but knew Jack would never forgive himself if he stumbled so he allowed the wheelchair to the thrones for them and then he rose to settle into the dark green plush seat, the wheelchair quickly moved behind it by the wall so it was not annoying him anymore and Jack sat next to him in the dark blue one. Ianto's father sat next to him, then the queen, Jack's mother sitting the other side and in a rare show of strength the good king sat in a large puffy one that cradled his frail body.

Rhiannon and Gray were bookends, their respective chairs a plain brown to show they were spares.

The children danced and didn't care where they round up and Kellie knew Ianto's lap would be waiting once Toto was taken by the Nanny for the evening. Ianto knew there would be a clash any moment as Mica looked up at him and then did what he knew she would do, race up for a cuddle.

He watched over her shoulder as Kellie froze, her face changing to one of annoyance, the confusion as she came up the steps and stood waiting.

"Kellie, this is Mica. She is my sister's baby girl, like you are mine. That makes you family. Cousins" he smiled, "Friends."

Mica swung to face her with delight, "Really? A real cousin that's a girl? Wow! Boys are so dumb."

"I know" Kellie agreed with wide eyes, "That one that came with you is in the fountain getting wet. His Mama will kill him if the shoes are ruined."

"David is my brother. He's a dork. They probably are ruined" Mica rolled her eyes, "You know … sometimes I wish a Dragon would sit on him or something. So dumb."

"Then you could call him a Dragon's fart! Or maybe a Skidmark?" Kellie pointed out and they giggled, racing off with hands clutched between them as Ianto sighed with relief.

"Close call?" Jack asked softly.

"Oh yes, could have been messy" Ianto grinned, "Mica has her mother's temper….her grandma's"

"Oh dear. Very close then" Jack sniggered softly as he leaned over and asked for a kiss, Ianto complying as the room fell silent to observe the display of bonding.

"You know, we need a ceremony" Jack said as he stroked Ianto's face, both men unaware that they were on display, "I want to claim you, be claimed by you."

"Twypsn" Ianto snorted as he smiled back, "You claimed me with the first smile I ever saw!"

"Ahhhh" Jack crooned happily, "Beautiful man."

"Then we shall have a wedding" Ianto nodded, "Autumn, a time of harvest and a time of thanks for what the gods have provided. A perfect time."

"Yes!" Jack smiled, "Means everyone can travel before the snows, be kept warm through the winter with the memories"

Ianto reached out to tuck an errant curl around Jack's ear, his fingers lingering along the jaw line as they worshipped one another, "My king."

"My king" Jack replied happily, "Equals. Both powerful with our own crowns, own realms and own rights. You need never feel my shadow, I need never feel yours."

"Finally, a rare thing for one of the Mara to feel the light and cast shadow so freely" Ianto agreed and the room nodded it's agreement as Ianto appeared more human these days. For all the bond gave Jack, it gave Ianto as well and his features were more defined now, less…fae.

So handsome.

Don't get me wrong he had been attractive before but now he was so dammed handsome with the slight weight gain making him cuddly and more assessable to others, the sharp looks gone as he smiled freely.

Queen Jennifer looked at her son and saw his delight as Jack showered him with affection and now saw the cruel bond she had almost forced upon him with that…that…harlot. She also knew forgiveness had not been earned for that, Ianto still trying to find a way to accept her harsh reaction to the baby but she now also saw what a lovely man he had chosen.

She glanced at Rhiannon as Johnny stopped to offer her a tray of food before disappearing again and saw no chair for him. An oversight. The Spare Heir might be just a token, but their mate should be acknowledged especially since she was to rule one day after all, that decided she sent a servant to fetch a chair and Johnny looked at her with uncertainty, used to standing behind his wife's chair like her guard or something but he bowed and accepted it.

Rhiannon looked around at her mother with surprise and gratitude, the queen hoping this was a step towards a better relationship with her children as she saw the way Jackson and Grayson showed affection to their parentals then a little girl landed in her lap with big eyes and a crooked crown.

"Does this make you my Nana?"

"Well … yes. I suppose it does" the queen spluttered as Kellie regarded her.

"Good, you are pretty. All queens are pretty right?" Kellie asked innocently, "Dada sez I will be a fierce warrior queen but I can be nice too, right? Tada Ianto sez I can be kind."

"Yes darling," she smiled as she gathered the little one to her with delight as she finally saw what else Ianto had provided for the family, "A true queen can be sweet and pretty and still grind the bones of her enemy to dust."

"Ash" Kellie corrected as she settled against the nice lady Tadda had called Mama, "We will reduce them to Ash. I shall be a Queen of Dragons. I shall be loved and feared. Just."

"Oh darling" the queen gushed as she saw herself in the child, "You shall be mighty."

Ianto watched his mother glow as she cuddled the little one and relaxed, seeing the joy in their faces as they connected to one another, another hurdle cleared and he looked over the partygoers as something niggled in the back of his mind, his hand going to his new scar as he considered.

What became of them?

Those who had attacked him like this?

He glanced at Jack who was holding his head high as he accepted greetings from another realm, their representative Ianto did not recognise bowing low to let his crown touch the stage in a show of submission as lips touched the ground next to Ianto's boot and as the crowd moved to show the man's profile he knew. He recognised the colours of the sash, the crown's sharp edges. Thervia.

They were gone.

Jack could also produce dust and ash.

Good.

Good.

Ianto could live with that.


	8. strength

Time passed and Ianto grew stronger each day, the nights spent in Jack's arms helping of course. The Dragons watching over them as they slept while the deep hum of affection echoed around the room might have helped too. The baby in the crib by the bed definitely slept like the dead each time he was in the presence of Theo who now saw the children as his wards, a serious business as the little Dragon became a watch dog. More offen as not Ianto stirred awake to find the baby also awake and alret as he cooed happily, Theo bending down over the crib to croon in an amazingly gentle way.

Ianto knew these children were the safest in the land, the Dragons seeing them as his even if not by blood. The bond to their father connected them all, was enough. Ianto hoped like the seven hells it would be enough and now saw he had been right. Maybe one day that little one might ride. Or the mad one who still wore the crown each day and now had her hair styled to curve around it. At least he knew it meant she would never cut it again, seeing the long pretty braids and styles Rhiannon and Queen Jennifer liked as 'Queenly' as she put it.

Already, she held her head high.

Ianto adored her.

Today Ianto had made it up to the mezzanine level and was seated at the large desk as he prepared invitations to the wedding, his hand staling as he looked at the next invite to sign off and he lifted it to bring it forward and stare at for a while as he considered.

Hallett.

Lisa had been allowed to bond with her guard, their child must be a little nine…ten year old? Ianto stared hard at it as he considered, then smiled as he added on the bottom with his handwritten flare, 'All Family Welcome' then he quickly sealed it before he could change his mind, smiling softly as he half-hoped she might come.

"Tadda?"

"Up here Kellie Kat!" Ianto called out as he looked to the doorway and she raced up the stairs, looking at the baby on the floor asleep in the burst of sun through the stained glass windows.

Ianto had carefully and gently reminded Jack of the baby who would crawl soon and the mezzanine level had a waist high railing now that ensured the beastling would not crawl off the edge, Jack sure it had been his idea as Ianto handled things like he could by gasping with surprise when he saw it and clasping his hands as he declared Jack a wonderful provider.

"Theo wants to play, can I go play with him?" Kellie asked as she leaned against the desk, the two months since the attack had made her older. I mean… of course she was, it had been two months but I mean… she was more adult in her manner now. Or maybe it was the crown she still wore every day, the pride evident as she told everyone she was gonna be a queen.

"OK, you know the drill" Ianto said and she nodded.

"No screaming and no bossing the other riders about" she rolled her eyes as she agreed then took off screaming for Theo as she broke the first rule than called back over her shoulder, "Sorry Tadda."

Ianto laughed as he forgave her and soon the little black dragon was entertaining his little friend as they had a tea party in the keep, another new dragon who had recently arrived slipping over on its belly to ask it it could join and soon others did as well.

Ianto glanced out the window now and then but was unconcerned as Rhys was out there crooning as he walked amongst the dragons, watching as they all carefully accepted cupcakes and sandwiches from her fingers with infinite care.

He looked up to see Ianto looking down and waved as he found joy knowing his dear friend was happy, loved and had such a wonderful family. Gwen was sitting next to Theo, her large jaws smacking together as she enjoyed her sweetie and Rhys laughed as he leaned against her flank to see the rider of the new dragon run out with open fear as he searched for his dragon then freeze with shock the sight.

"Aye, aye. Don't panic man. If you can't find your dragon chances are it is our here with the others. This keep is a dragon friendly zone. Just remember there are kids about as well, especially the wee Princess Kellianna. Kellie to her friends. She will not get in the way, just don't get in hers."

The rider smiled as he looked at the little party, settling to watch the child play as others came from the kitchen once their chores were finished. Then he noted the crown and his smile faded, the crown of the Fae prince?

Movement at the window and he looked up into the eyes of the Mara King himself, Ianto waving happily to the children and he blinked, then looked around with confusion, "Hang on. That's the good Prince Ianto?"

"That is the Righteous King Ianto now me lad" Rhys corrected gently, "The King gave his crown, Ianto is king of Dragons, King of Fae and is the king who sits on the throne next to the king of this realm. He is of light and dark."

The man balked, looking at the black dragon again as the little girl leaned back against his leg like it was a chair.

"And that is his dragon." Rhys pointed.

"I thought the huge red one over there is" he frowned.

"Yep" Rhys rose and leaned over to pat his knee softly, "They are all his boyo. I told you, King of Dragons. Not Dragon. He can control them all and they all bow to him."

"He….he is come?"

"Yep" Rhys grinned, "You were sent here as punishment for not being good enough for your family right? Welcome to this one. That man up there? He is the only one you need to please now."

"Well, that will put the cat amongst the pigeons" the man snorted and Rhys laughed.

"Once you get to know him you will learn why the Just King Jackson calls him Tiger, not a kitty cat" Rhys smiled and they stood watching the children as the sun warmed them.

Ianto went back to his invites.

.

.

.

.

So…on to the wedding eh?


End file.
